Fighting for Top!
by ABLOOD-SUCKING BARON
Summary: Naruto's fed up with always getting bottom, tonight he wants top. Some foul language. No flames please! Enjoy!


**A/N: This has been on my mind for a while… I wanted to try out a yoai fanfic for a change, so here you go! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! No flaming please!**

Naruto was tired of always getting bottom, and as he looked up at Sasuke, it just finally became too much. Sasuke's sly grin disappeared when Naruto grabbed him by his shoulders and toppled him over to the ground.

"What the hell Naruto?" Sasuke shrieked as he watched a grinning Naruto climb on top.

"I get top tonight, and that's that!"

"No way am I going to just lie here and take that! I get top!"

"No way, you always get to enjoy being on top! I get top, who knows, you might like bottom." Naruto gave an indignant grunt at this and Naruto just laughed. As he began to set himself he felt two long arms encircle his torso and throw him down, earning a growl from an enraged Naruto. "What the fuck you dip-shit?" Naruto screeched.

"No way am I getting bottom. I _always_ get top, so shut up and relax." Sasuke climbed on top and began positioning himself comfortably when Naruto surprised him with a punch to his side, knocking the wind out of Sasuke. "Hey!"

"I get top!" Looking at each other they could see the tension rising, the air grew thick and both prepared to attack, each willing to fight for the right to be on top. With a loud roar they launched at each other, their fists at the ready. Ten minutes later Naruto still refused to give up, as well as Sasuke who was currently gripping Naruto's wrists to prevent him from clawing and scratching him. Unable to use his hands he resorted to biting the areas closest to him, Sasuke's face. Why does Naruto have such sharp teeth? Wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist Naruto used his weight to roll them over and using one foot to put pressure on the Uchiha's stomach, his grip loosened just enough that Naruto was released from his grasp.

"That hurt you fucker!" Sasuke clutched at his stomach, his eyes glared at Naruto with such an intense look that for a second Naruto thought they were daggers.

"Teme, just admit it, I won! As the winner I get top!" Naruto cheered, jumping in victory.

"Not if I can help it!" Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground and produced a kunai from one of his pouches and started tearing Naruto's pajamas into strips. Naruto struggled as much as he could to escape, but Sasuke flipped him over and tide his wrists and legs with the strips he made from Naruto's sleepwear.

"Untie me you ass-hole!" Naruto wiggled, Sasuke sitting next to him.

"Hell no, I like you this way better." Sasuke gave him a wry smile; his hand grazed the knot that was wrapped around Naruto's wrists. "You look better this way too." The wry smile returned and Sasuke's eyes gleamed with a sort of suggestiveness. Naruto couldn't help but gulp. Standing back up Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his arm and pulled him the bed, ignoring Naruto's complaints and struggles to escape. When he reached the edge of the bed he lifted Naruto bridal style, and just before Naruto hits the soft blankets…_Poof!_ The clone exploded and was replaced with a pillow. "Naruto!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Fooled you, aye, Sasuke! You think I would actually let myself get caught by a teme like you? Think again!" Naruto fell from the roof and attempted to smother Sasuke with his usual orange jacket. When Sasuke stopped moving Naruto pulled back, afraid that he might have accidentally choked the Uchiha. "Yo, Sasuke, you okay man?"

"Never been better." With a turn of his head Naruto barely saw Sasuke disappear from behind him to only reappear across the room, the clone that was lying motionless exploding into smoke. "I get top!" A kunai flew at the slightly confused Naruto; he managed to dodge the deadly weapon that dug itself deep into the wooden wall. Summoning as many clones as possible Naruto surrounded Sasuke who activated his sharingan. Both roared that he would get top when the door slammed open and a very annoyed looking Kakashi entered with his mask moved down to expose his implanted sharingan.

"Enough already, I have had enough with you two fighting over who gets top! If you can't make up your damn mind then I'll take top and you both have to get bottom! Is that clear?"

"Kakashi sensei, but I wanted top!" Both Naruto and Sasuke whined, but stopped when Kakashi shot them a glare. "Yes, Kakashi sensei."

"Now, come on you two, let's get going." Kakashi placed himself neatly on the bed, taking his vest, shirt and pants off, leaving only his black silk boxers. "Well, what are you two waiting for?" Both Naruto and Sasuke sighed in defeat and climbed into bed. "Night Naruto, Sasuke. Don't let the bet bugs chew your asses off for being stubborn."

"Night Kakashi-sensei." Both said in unison, a sigh escaping as well. They both wanted the top bunk, not share the same bunk bed! During the middle of the night Sasuke and Naruto woke when they felt really warm. Sasuke and Naruto had wide eyes as they saw that their arms were wrapped around each other, and their foreheads pressed together. After the shock passed their eyes were no longer wide and their mouths no longer gaped as they looked at each other, no, they gave each other soft looks and smiles graced their faces. So sharing the bottom bunk wasn't all that bad.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking; they are definitely out of character, right? I think so, but at least I did my best! Sorry that it wasn't long. Make sure to review!**

**-Baron**


End file.
